Mortimer Mouse
Mortimer Mouse is the overall secondary antagonist in Mickey Mouse franchise. He is Mickey's arch-rival and second arch-nemesis (after Pete). He is a giant, anthropomorphic mouse. Unlike other mouse characters, he has two large teeth, like a rat (except in House of Mouse, where he doesn't have them). He has big feet like Goofy, and he is almost as tall as him, with some of his appearances making him either as tall or even taller than him. Because of some of his rat-like traits, many characters and people mistake him for a rat. Personality He loves girls, but love is just not on his side. In "House Of Mouse", it is shown that Mortimer is hated by all the guests. Even Pete is shown to dislike him. When Mortimer isn't trying to get Minnie or Daisy, he is trying to get other girls, such as the Ugly Stepsisters, Madame Mim and Ursula. The only girl he doesn't like is Clarabelle, who ironically is the only girl who loves him. Appearances He first appeared in Walt Disney 1936 cartoon "Mickey's Rival". He appeared in many comics where he was called Mortmorency Rodent, Mortimer Rodent or Mr. Slicker. His second cartoon appearance is in 1999 long-length cartoon Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas. He is also one of main antagonists in 1999 series Mickey Mouse Works, and he is supporting character in 2001 series House Of Mouse,where are shown Mickey Mouse Works shorts. He also appeared in "House Of Mouse: Christmas Special". He also made many appearances in 2006 series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse,with most important role in episode "Super Adventure", where he was a super-villain named Megamort who redeemes himself. He also appeared in Mickey's Roadster Racers episode "Daredevil Goofy". He made two appearances in 2013 series Mickey Mouse, in episodes "No" and "Pete Scorned". Heroic Acts Although he is usually an antagonist, he also does good things: *In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Super Adventure", he redeemed himself, and became both a superhero and one of Mickey's best friends. *In Mickey's Roadster Racers episode, he helped Minnie when her car was broken. *In House Of Mouse episode "Ladies Night", he warned Mickey, Donald and Goofy that the ladies are ruining House of Mouse, and he teamed up to help stop them.. *In Mickey Mouse Works episode, he was afraid that Mickey is sick or dead, and he takes care of Mickey. *In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, for Minnie's birthday, when Pete stole a cake and ate it when everybody thought that everything was broken, Mortimer appeared and brought a new cake. Navigation. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Self-Aware Category:Wealthy Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Brutes Category:Rescuers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thieves Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Love Rivals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In Love